


I'm crazy but you're not sane either

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Sanity is hard to get back once it's been lost... [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe-Underfell - Freeform, Alternate universe-Underswap - Freeform, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Boss is a jerk, Brainwashing, Building Friendship, Determination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimantal drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Expriments, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, NSFW, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Fellcest, Remembering different timelines, Resets, Sick Red, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Sorry Not Sorry, Underfell, Violence, building romance, poor red, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Sans is so sick of Boss' treatment. Hell! His whole life is fucked up! In his universe it's kill or be killed. That's why he's so surprised when he wakes up in another universe where people don't kill each other on sight and are actually happy.





	1. Why does this shit keep happening to me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at doing something like this so don't be too hard on me. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Have fun reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Sooo.... I'm kinda bored right now and since I can't upload anything right now I'll just rewrite this whole series.
> 
> Hoo boy.... I'm not going to change any of the content I'll just write it... prettier? Is that the right word? I think so.

Sans didn't know what he was being punished for but he knew it must have been really bad if it had pissed off Boss bad enough to tie him up and do this to him. He was tied to a table, limbs stretched way past something you could call uncomfortable and it was just pure pain. He could feel Boss moving inside him and all he wanted to do was to make the pain in his pelvic area stop. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried pretending he wasn't there and that his own brother wasn't fucking his weak self. It hurt so damn much! He had given up long ago, trying to shout for help. Nobody would hear him except Boss and Boss will punish him for being weak. He whimpered and let his tears fall unhindered. Boss let out a growl and sped up a bit. He was nearing his climax for the umpteenth time this night and it won't be the last time, Sans knew it. He felt the warm cum fill his insides and sticking to his ribcage, joining the cum already there. Boss scolded him for crying and hit him, leaving a new bruise on his skull. He felt the familiar buzz of a bone summoning and felt it connect with his skull. Sans' skull connected with the table and he felt blood pool inside his mouth. The metallic taste was something he hated with passion. Even more than he hated his bro- Boss. His vision blackened at the edges and he felt the blissful and scary depths of unconsciousness take him.

Sans shot up with the horrid pictures of yet another nightmare. He tried to sit up but was still tied to the table and his limbs ached horribly. The small skeleton raised his head to look at the clock. Night. His skull felt like it had been cracked open again. Now that he thought about it it was actually really goddamn possible that his skull was cracked open. He let out a whimper but when Boss didn't come after half an hour of waiting he ported himself away. Away from the hate, away from Boss' house, away from Boss and everything related to him. He could feel snow on his back and snowing on his face. The cold numbed his thrumming headache. Then he passed out again.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up to Boss (?) taking care of him. He's caught a cold and feels pretty miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 165 hits, 15 Kudos' and two comments in less than twenty-four hours...
> 
> Wow. I love you guys.
> 
> I'm honestly impressed. 
> 
> Where did you all come from?
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> When I read the stats I bounced around my room like crazy... I'm just so happy!
> 
>  
> 
> UF! Sans' voice is going to be in bold.
> 
>  
> 
> I just checked again.. Two hours after posting the second chapter... 230 hits, 20 Kudos'.
> 
> You guys are amazing.

He drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few days, had a couple of nightmares and he even remembered eating something. It was much better than anything Boss had ever given to him. Maybe he'd changed? Or it was just a dream. Yeah. Just a dream. However the whole time he felt nothing but miserable. Maybe he got sick or something.

Then in the morning of the third day, he woke up from his feverish haze to Boss placing something cold on his forehead. He snuggled a bit further into the soft blankets and watched the skeleton with the orange hoodie finish his work.

 _Wait..orange hoodie?! Soft blanket?! I don't even have a blanket on my terrible excuse for a bed and Boss doesn't have an orange hoodie!!!!_ He jumped up and huddled himself into the corner of the bed, pulling the blanket with himself to hide the bottom part of his face. While he did that he managed to throw the cold thingy off his head and onto the bed. It was a cold compress. A thrumming headache set in but Sans was too scared to care about that plus the adrenaline rushing through his body numbed the pain.

"oh. you're awake. thank god. i was getting worried. you were pretty banged up when i found you." The not-Boss-but-still-somehow-Boss explained, relief thick in his voice. He advanced a few steps but retreated when he saw the small skeleton flinch violently.

"oh. um, okay. my name's papyrus." The skeleton which was definitely not Papyrus introduced himself. He was met by silence.

"what's your name?" The tall skeleton prompted. Ot only then occurred to Sans that he should probably introduce himself too. It was the least he could do after the other had taken care of his weak self.

 **"s-s-sans.** " Sans stuttered, honestly feeling pretty scared. He'd been abducted and then cared for and the other probanly wanted something from him because you don't just help someone and... His spiraling thoughts were interrupted as the other spoke again.

"you're not from here, are you?" He asked. Sans thought for a second. Where exactly was he?

" **i-i live in s-s-snowdin.** " Sans answered, scratching a scar on his wrist anxiously.

"heh. i've been living in snowdin my whole live and i think i would have noticed if a red version of my bro with so many...uh. nevermind. but i think you're from a different universe, right?" The strange skeleton queried. Red felt his head spin with questions.

 _I'm scared. This is a stranger. Different universe? Of course I know about the basic idea of different universes and about the timelines but reading something was something entirely different than being face to face with an alternate of my brother._ His breathing got faster and _I'm was breathing so why wasn't there any air filling my non-existent lungs? Oh. I'm hyperventilating again._ Papyrus was saying something, waving with his hands and trying to calm him down. Sans was starting to feel light-headed and he felt his face growing red.

 _Oh wonderful._ Suddenly there were two long arms around him and while Sans understood the concept of hugging he had never been hugged in his entire godforsaken life. What surprised him the most was that he was enjoying it. He craved physical contact like a drug. Even if he was scared of it most times he felt himself enjoying it every time. This Papyrus is Boss' copy but not Boss at all. He took a few long moments before putting his own small arms around this new Papyrus tightly and put his head on the other's shoulder.

He started sobbing a bit, he didn't even know why, maybe because he knew that his life was fucked up like heck and that he was in another universe and that Boss will most likely kill him when he got back or more likely leave him wishing he was dust. Sans didn't even waste a thought about how Boss could be searching for him or was worried because that ain't happening. Never. Boss was probably glad to have this burden called Sans from his shoulders. Yeah.

"it's okay. you're safe." The tall skeleton soothed.

After what felt like an eternity he stopped crying his eye sockets out and pulled back. _New universe, new luck, right? Maybe it really is save unlike my universe. I have no idea on how I got here but I would take any chance given to me. Even if Boss will probably beat the living shit out of me I could use a little break and if this is just a trick and I'll die in the next few seconds I could at least enjoy my last living moments, right?_ In the back of his head he could already feel the anxiety building just like his headache while his adrenaline rush slowly but steadily faded.

His non-existent stomach let out a pathetic growl. He curled in on himself, trying to soothe the pain erupting from the area just below his ribs. _I don't wanna show weakness in front of the other skeleton but maybe I-_

"you want something to eat?" Papyrus asked generously. Even though Red could feel his soul crying out for food he shook his head.

"come on. you look starved." The taller reasoned. Red felt his soul sink as he was reminded what happened the last time he ate unscheduled.

" **i-i'm not a-allowed to eat.** " Sans explained. Paps' eyes widened in disbelief.

"what's that mean?" Papyrus asked incredulously, shifting a bit closer to him to make sure he could understand whatever reasoning he came up with.

" **bo-boss says e-eating is b-bad.** " Sans cleared up, shifting uncomfortably. The other was a bit too close.

"well. this boss is awfully wrong. eating is important to keep you healthy." Papyrus spoke, making Red question his life choices.

" **a-alright.** " He agreed after a minute or so, scratching the back of his skull nervously. Papyrus got up from the bed and gestured Sans to follow. Said skelly got up but his legs gave out before he could even take a step and he fell and face planted the floor.

" **oww.** " Sans groaned, silently cursing himself for his weakness. Pap bent down and picked up the smaller bridal style. Sans went stiff and his face flushed red when he was suddenly hyper aware of their close proximity. _Where is he taking me?_

Papyrus carried him down the stairs into a familiar living room. _Actually the whole house is familiar. It looks like Boss' house only that it is fully intact and more welcoming and... overall much more colourful._ He was put down on the couch and sunk back into the couch cushions but tried to still remain on guard. _I'm just too tired..._ The taller skeleton walked into the kitchen and out of Sans' sight.

He visibly relaxed. He put a hand to his forehead and noticed that it was burning hot. _I was right with being sick after all. Now. Why is Papyrus taking so long? Maybe it is better like this. It gives me time to think. So. Why is this copy of Boss being so awfully nice to me? I don't understand. It is just... not a thing in my universe. In my universe! Maybe here everyone is nice?! That sounds too good to be true but..maybe?_

"you want a sandwich?" Papyrus asked suddenly, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. Sans jumped and fell off the couch. Wow. Smooth.

"woah. you okay, man?" Papyrus queried, actually sounding concerned for his wellbeing. He also looked pretty guilty. Sans held his skull in his hands. Jumping off couches when being sick and having a headache wasn't one of his favourite things to do.

" **owww.** " Sans groaned miserably. His vision was swimming and he did his best to stay conscious and not to throw up. He noticed he was being lifted up again and placed on the couch.

"nice and easy." Papyrus murmured quietly. A tasty looking sandwich was placed in Sans' field of vision but even with much hunger he felt like throwing up. He took the sandwich (filled with jam) anyways and took a small bite. He immediately regretted it. Sans fought down the nauseous feeling and took another bite. He felt a bit of his lost energy flow back into him and his headache got a bit better. After all he hadn't eaten in a while, probably...two weeks about now.

"why are you eating so slowly?" Papyrus asked unnecessarily. 

Sans gulped down the mouthful he had in his mouth and answered with a raspy voice. " **'m sick.** " Papyrus rolled his eye sockets? As much as that's possible without having actual pupils... 

"i know. i've been taking care of you." Paps said, sounding as if he had expected a different answer.

" **then why do you ask?** " Sans certainly sounded annoyed.

"geez. calm down." Paps commented, rolling his eyes at the other's annoyance. S

ans took a much bigger bite than before, looking challenging at Papyrus. He tried to gulp the whole bite down but swallowed wrong and fell into a coughing fit.

" **god- *cough* damnit.** " Sans wheezed between coughs. Papyrus moved to pat Sans onto his back but Sans flinched violently at his raised hand and Sans' eye sockets widened in fear. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"you okay?" Papyrus asked, stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket and looked down at the shivering short skeleton. All he wanted to do was to wrap him up into a blanket and cuddle and comfort him but something in the back of his head told him that that would definitely go wrong. He sighed.

"sans?" He queried, more insistently.

" **huh?** " Sans asked, a bit confused. He stared at his sandwich distantly before taking another bite, this one much smaller.

"just calm down, okay." Paps soothed.

" **i-i am calm!** " Sans exclaimed, shudderring. He should try to stop getting panic attacks. Not that he could do very much about it, though.

"you don't sound calm. in fact you're shaking so much that it makes your bones rattle." Papyrus explained. Sans looked down at himself and saw that the other was right. He looked awayin embarrassment.

" **why would you care?** " Sans asked, feeling a little bit anoyed. Nobody cared about him.

'Because you remind me of my brother.' "because i care about you." Papyrus answered.

 Sans stared at the ground, torso turned away from Papyrus.

" **why would you? not even my own brother cares.** " Sans mentioned, his eye sockets empty. 

Papyrus' eye sockets widend incredulously.

"of course he cares!" Paps insisted, sure that every pair of skelebros cared about each other. Sans turned to him, frowning with pitch black eye sockets. He chuckled dryly.

" **good joke."**  Sans deadpanned. Papyrus swallowed nervously and fumbled with his hoodie sleeve. The small skeleton sure was intimidating of he wanted to be.

"sans.. i'm sure he.." Paps tried to reason but Sans' eye socket lit up bright red and his voice had a growling undertone. " **you don't understand. he doesn't care about his weak shit of a brother who wasn't able to protect him. who isn't even strong enough to protect himself.** " Sans felt tears running down his cheek bones and burrowed his face in his hands. Sobs were shaking his small form and he found it difficult to swallow.

"hey. calm down." The taller skeleton soothed, toaking Sans' small hands into his own and guided him into a hug. Sans found himself clinging to the other skeleton.

 _Yeah. I am scared because Papyrus looks like Boss but also he doesn't look like Boss and is lazy and laid back and nice and probably the only person I could remotely trust in this universe because why would he go out of his way to help me get better only to back stab me? That wouldn't make any sense._ He felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I'm going to try and upload a chapter every week. 
> 
> Just so you know...
> 
> I still go to school and have maaany important tests. If I get bad grades my parents will take away my tablet. I write on my tablet.


	3. Blue's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe's native Sans comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading my third chapter. I also started a little Fontcest fanfiction if you're into that. Well. Little isn't the right word. I think I have about three chapters written but not published. Heheh. If I get many hits I'm gonna upload them too. owo

Papyrus POV

Papyrus noticed how Sans' breathing calmed. _Must've fallen asleep._ He stood up with the small, still sick and hopefully because of that and not from fear, shivering skeleton in his arms and made his way up the stairs. He went straight to his brother's room and laid Sans down. _Hmm. How the hell am I going to explain this to my Sans? And what am I gonna call this little fella so that I won't mix the two up? Meh. Too tired._ He walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind himself and went to his room. He flopped down onto the messy matress, not even bothering to take off his clothes and fell asleep.

 

Sans POV

_Boss slammed his dick into Sans' pussy over and over again. This was the third round and Sans was exhausted. He felt tears rolling down his cheek bones and sobs wracking his small form. Boss didn't mind. He'd get to punish him more later. Sans knew this and tried to compose himself only to cry harder. It hurt. Soo much. There was a growl from Boss._

_"Stop crying, you filthy whore." He dug his sharp phalanges into Sans' hip bones to go deeper._

_Sans squeaked. " **s-s-s-sorry boss.** "_

 

Papyrus POV

Papyrus woke up early in the morning. (Okay it was nine but that's early for him.) _Hmm. That is strange. Normally I sleep so long._ He stood up to wake Sans up but as he reached his brother's door he heard quiet whimpering and begging. There were some hushed 'no's and 'stop's. He carefully opened the door to see Sans twisting and turning on the bed, the sheets abandoned on the floor.

" **ugh. stop! no. please stop. i can't...** " Sans mumbled. Papyrus rushed to his side and sat down onto the bed. Papyrus pulled the short, shivering skeleton onto his lap and lightly petted his skull, quietly assuring Sans that everything was alright. A few moments later he was rewarded with Sans' eye sockets snapping open and him frantically whipping around.

 

Sans POV

He struggled and tried to get out of Papyrus' grasp.

"shh. calm down. i think you had a nightmare." Papyrus soothed. Sans ceased his struggle and looked up at Paps with tears rolling down his face. The taller hugged him closer and Sans buried his head in the others soft orange hoodie, gripping onto it to keep himself grounded. Paps started running his hands over Sans' back in soothing motions. Boss would have never let him cry like this. Sans only cried when he was home alone. The way this Papyrus was hugging him was nice and oddly comforting.

After a minute or so he pulled away and wiped his face on his jacket sleeve. He felt less miserable than before going to sleep and was thankful for that. There was only that annoying headache. Sans suddenly became hyper aware of what Paps was doing and felt his face flush red in embarrassment for needing such reassurance and coming off so weak.

" **put me down!** " Sans squeaked, cursing his voice for betraying his embarrassment.

"you're still not fully healed yet. are you hungry?" Papyrus asked, looking at Sans contemplatingly.

" **i already ate.** " Sans retorted.

"right." Papyrus confirmed. He wrapped his arms tighter around Sans, stood up and carried the smaller skeleton carefully down the hallway and then down the stairs.

" **what?** " Sans asked, feeling really confused. Pap sat him down onto the couch and went into the kitchen. " **ugh."**

Sans waited a while, weighting the pro's and con's of speaking up and then talked, hoping that the other would hear him.

" **you know i'm feeling better now. if only that damn headache would go away...** " Sans announced. Papyrus stuck his head put of the kitchen.

"i'm glad to hear that." He sent Sans an easy-going grin.

"by the way my brother will come home later today. his name's also sans and i've been trying to come up with a nickname for you..." Papyrus trailed off. Sans felt sick to his stomach. _Another me? Great. I'll have to deal with another weakling but a nickname sounds actually like a really good idea if we have the same name..._

" **...and?** " Sans asked, a bit interested in kniwing what the other had come up with.

"red." Papyrus answered nonchalantly.  _Wow. I don't even know what he was expecting but I suppose it is an okay nickname. It is waay better than anything Boss has ever called me._

" **ok.** " Sans said, showing his approval for the nickname. Papyrus looked surprised.

"you're okay with it?" Papyrus queried, finding it weird that he got approval for the horrible nickname.

" **ya. sounds good.** " Red confirmed. Papyrus went back into the kitchen and continued cooking. He was actually pretty good at it since he had to cook for his brother when they were kids but he was just too lazy to do it anymore.

The newly renamed Red sat on the couch and waited for Papyrus to return. He was tempted to turn on the TV but didn't want to make a wrong move to pop the bubble or something because he wanted this to last as long as possible and not ruin it with one of his dumb mistakes so he opted to just sink back into the couch cushions and relax for a bit.

Papyrus POV

A few minutes later Papyrus came back with some pancakes, seeing Red lightly dozing on the couch. He sat slumped into his hoodie jacket and his chest was slowly rising and falling. Paps knew how bad night terrors could be so he let him sleep and put the pancakes into the fridge. Pap went over to Red and tucked him into the bright blue blanket he got from Sans' room earlier and which was now lying beside the couch. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already ten.

 _Huh. Sans should be home soon..but Red's asleep and if the thick red lines underneath his eye sockets are any indicator he gets an awfully small amount of sleep._ He went through the living room quietly, trying not to wake Red and made his way to the front door. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door, sneaking through it and closing it with an almost inaudible click behind him. Papyrus stood in front of the door and leaned himself against the wall next to it to wait for Sans.

After a few minutes he dug through his hoodie pocket and got out his cigarette box. He popped it open, got a cancer stick out and sticked it between his teeth. Papyrus put the box away and lit the cancer stick up with his magic. The tall skeleton closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of smoke going into his ribcage when inhaling and escaping through his slightly opened mouth, nose holes and eye sockets when exhaling.

"PAPY!!! I'M BACK!!!" Papyrus shot up. He must have fallen asleep. His cigarette was gone.

"sans! shh! red's asleep." Papyrus whispered insistently. Sans walked up to him, shifting his backpack awkwardly. It was probably too heavy again.

"Who's Red?" Sans asked, looking at Paps confusedly.

"oh. um.." Pap trailed off, scratching at the back of his head. _How can I make Sans understand without involving him in the resets and timeline stuff? Oh!_  

"well. he came from the capital and got into a snowstorm. luckily i was there to save him." Papyrus lied, rubbing his right cheek bone. Sans' eye sockets had literal stars in them.

"Paaap!!! You're a HERO!" Sans praised. Papyrus raised his brow ridge.

"more or less. but please be careful when you go inside. red is prone to panic attacks and they drain him really fast. i also think it's save to assume he has night terrors so he needs all sleep he can get." Paps explained.

"That sounds.. complicated but there's nothing the great Sans can't handle!" Sans told his brother. Paps smiled, took Sans by his hand and quietly opened the door.

"quiet now." Papyrus warned. The two brothers stepped into the living room. Red was still on the couch, lying on his side, facing the couch cushions and with that away from them. He was still tightly wrapped in the bright blue blanket and looked..relaxed. Huh. He looked way better than with his constant anxiousness. He actually looked kind of cute. Sans walked over to the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, which wasn't very efficient and climbed the stairs in the same way.

Paps stood inside the kitchen and startled when he heard a loud creak from the stairs.

Red POV

Red shot up from his spot on the couch and tried to get up as quickly as possible. In his panic he got entangled in the blanket and started flailing, trying to get the object holding him captive away. Red fell off the couch and hit the floor with the back of his head. He passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next?
> 
> I can just imagine your disappointed faces at this cliffhanger. I'm really sorry, guys. owo
> 
> Oh! If you have any idea what will happen further, write it down into the comment section, along with some constructive criticism. I wanna thank the people who already did exactly that. So... Thank you.
> 
> Maan I'm so hyped right now.
> 
> Updates are gonna be on Fridays from now on. Hopefully every week.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red meets Blueberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter! 
> 
> It's currently a few minutes before midnight, soo... I held my promise of Friday updates!
> 
> I'm so happy that so many people read my fanfiction already. Thanks guys. It really means a lot.

Papyrus POV

Papyrus ran over to Red whose skull had cracked and started leaking red bone marrow. "shit." He placed his hands on the smaller ones head, noticing the strong contrast in size. Paps pooled his magic into the smaller skeleton and saw as the crack slowly started to close. It was a draining and long process but after fifteen or so minutes he had it done. Sans had gone into the kitchen to get the first aid kit for patching Red up later and sat now cross-legged next to Papyrus watching his double with worry. Red stayed unresponsive. Papyrus picked him up and laid him onto the couch again. He turned to Sans.

It was only then that he noticed the silent cyan tears flowing down his brother's cheeks. "sans." Paps kneeled down and opened his arms in an inviting manner. Sans rushed to the taller and threw his arms around him, squeezing tightly and starting to sob and shake violently. Papyrus squeezed Sans tightly. "It's all. My fault." Sans managed to choke out between sobs. "If I've only.." Pap started rubbing soothing circles in Sans' back. "shh. calm down."

After a few minutes Sans dislodged himself from Papyrus silently and rushed up to his room. "huh?" Pap moved to stand up to go check on Sans but a slight shift on the couch alerted him. A small groan could be heard and Papyrus jumped up, seeing Red slowly regaining consciousness.

Red POV

Red sat himself up and leaned heavily on his arms. A few seconds later his limbs gave out and he fell back against the side cushion of the couch, letting out a pained yelp. Paps let out a gasp and was there in an instant, helping Red to sit up. Papyrus leaned him against the couch cushions and sat down beside him. Red's eye sockets were still heavy with sleep and he could only barely hold onto his consciousness. "you okay?" Red only groaned in pain, unable to form coherent words. Papyrus looked at him with sympathy. "i've taken quite a lot of tumbles down that couch too but cracking your skull. man. that must of hurt a lot." Red glared up at him. " **it does still.** " Red's skull throbbed and it felt like he'd been eaten whole, got his head dipped into gastric acid, had been spit out and thrown against a wall. He told Paps exactly that.

"okay? that sounds... painful." " **it is.** " Red hissed through clenched teeth. Pap went into the kitchen. Red heard the sound of the fridge opening and tried to look what Papyrus was doing without falling off the couch again. Pap came back after a minute, holding a plastic bag filled with, what Red assumed to be ice since there could be heard some clanking noises. The smaller skeleton saw Paps coming towards him and flinched a bit when the bag with ice (he'd been right) was placed on his head. The numbing cold made it's way through Red's pained skull and he let out a sigh of relief. Red noticed Pap was staring at him and met his gaze but soon averted his gaze to look at the floor which seemed a hell of a lot more interesting than moments before.

"red... what happened?" Red looked at Papyrus. His voice sounds..worried? _Why would he be worried over a stupid piece of shit like me? I'm fucked up like heck and even if this universe is nothing like mine the other should've noticed by now that I'm broken._ Red didn't want to say anything. It could get him into trouble but at the same time he wanted to share his burden with someone. With someone who cared. Pap was someone like that. He wanted to tell him so badly.

" **i don't know. i just got startled, i guess.** " was the only thing that left his mouth. Paps sat down beside the small skeleton and sighed sadly. "red. you don't fall off a couch while having a full blown panic attack just because you got startled." The taller still looked worriedly down at Red. " **i just. i just. i-i just..** " Pap placed a hand on Red's shoulder. The smaller turned his skull and looked at Papyrus, who pulled him closer. Red struggled but soon gave up because of Paps' strength. The hoodied skeleton pulled him into his lap and gently petted him. Red leaned into the touch but froze up when Papyrus touched his already bruising skull. The taller understood and continued petting him without touching his skull.

 _It's  funny. This simple gesture makes me feel saver than I felt in years._ He looked up and saw Paps' relaxed figure towering over him. _It is strange. Normally I would have panicked but now I feel..save. It is such a shame that I'll have to leave eventually. I shouldn't get attached. I don't belong here and Boss will kill me if he finds me. I still gotta get back. He's my baby brother. He needs me._

Red caught some movement from upstairs. He squinted his eyes to see better and whispered when he saw something moving, something blue. Red shivered in fear. " **p-pap. t-there's som-somebody up t-there.** " Paps looked up and saw Sans standing at the stairs. "sans!" Red's eyes widened in shock. That little skeleton, wearing fake, baby blue armour is supposed to be me?! He stared at the figure in disbelief, noticing the blue bandana tied around his neck... _Just like Boss' scarf... Since Boss' copy isn't acting very Boss' like..is that Boss' counterpart? Because Pap resembles me a hell of a lot more than Boss, apart from the physical appearance that is._ Red had to remind himself that this universe was different than his own and started to get conscious of his surroundings again.

Sans was now standing in front of him and Papyrus and... apologising? "..and I'm deeply sorry for that, Red." " **what are you talking about?** " "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me." The blue Sans looked near tears. Red didn't think he could handle someone crying right then. " **it's alright. i've had worse.** " Sans' eyes widened in horror. "Y-your skull was cracked. What's worse than that?" Red clenched his teeth. " **i don't think you wanna know.** " Red stared at his feet and startled when he felt long arms engulf him from behind. He slowly relaxed into the hold and closed his eyes. Then two short arms hugged him from his front. He flinched a bit but honestly he was proud that he didn't go into panic mode over getting hugged by a stranger and had only flinched.

Red felt save, sandwiched between the two skeletons and felt his eyes grow heavy. Before long he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I would love some constructive criticism. If you liked it leave a Kudos and a comment.
> 
> Thanks gor reading.


	5. Bad eating habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday but I was really busy so... 
> 
> Have fun with the next chapter!

Red startled awake with a yelp. He couldn't remember what the nightmare had been about but he could still feel the phantom pain in his pelvis and was pretty sure he knew what it had been about. The red clad skeleton drew his knees up and hugged them close, hiding his face in them. Red looked up when he heard the stairs creak and for a brief moment he panicked, thinking it was Boss. It wasn't. Instead his lookalike went straight over to him. The small blue skeleton was radiating happiness and he noticed that his personality was about the opposite of the little blue ball of happiness'.

Sans gave a bright smile. "Morning, Red!" Red stared at him. " **mornin'.** " The slightly taller rubbed his eye sockets. "Did you sleep well?" Sans chirped. " **absolutely not.** " Red yawned. "Huh? Why not? A good night's rest is the most important thing." " **i haven't gotten a good night's rest since i was a child.** " Sans' eye sockets widened comically and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"What?! HOW?!! WHY?!!!" " **heh. kid. that's what you call insomnia.** " If there was any way Sans could look more shocked it was the case. "Oh GOODNESS!!!" " **do you like...not have stuff like that here?** " Sans seemed thoughtful. "I think Papy sometimes has trouble sleeping." Red snorted. "What?" Sans asked, confusion written plain on his features. " **heheh. papy. what kind of..heheh.. nickname...is that?** " "Well Papyrus's of course!" Red continued laughing, even after Sans had left the room in annoyance and only stopped when he heard the stairs creaking once again.

Red quickly hid under the blanket and did as if he was sleeping. _Boss can't see me. Boss hates when I laugh. That means I'm happy and Boss' only task is probably to make my live even more miserable than it already is. Laughing like this over Paps' nickname. So so so so so SO DUMB! Wait. Pap. Not my brother. The other Pap! I'm in another universe! Damn, these fucking stairs are driving me insane._

Red felt someone remove the blanket from his curled up form and only then did he realise that there were tremors running through him and that he was crying again. Red looked up at Papyrus's worried face with teary eyes. "red. what happened?" Red contemplated saying the truth. _Paps had always said the truth since I got here so it would only be fair to return the favour. Maybe Pap could even help me with my problem._

" **i-it's the s-stairs.** " Papyrus looked at the smaller skeleton in surprise. "the stairs?" " **y-yeah. i-i wasn't a-allowed to s-sleep on-on t-the couch. b-b-b-boss wou-would alwa-always punish me.** " Red let out a loud sob as he was pulled onto the taller's lap. Pap rubbed his back in a soothing manner and tried to calm him down. "is boss your version of me?" Red nodded, unable to respond vocally. "i won't hurt you."

Red looked up at him with tiny white pinpricks in his otherwise blank eye sockets, tears streaming down his face. " **you promise?** " "i promise not to hurt you, red. neither me nor my brother will harm you in any way." The smaller skeleton shot him a quick, shy smile which absolutely melted Pap on the inside. " **t-thanks.** " Red hugged the taller skeleton tightly. He didn't know how much it meant to Pap that he'd hugged him all on his own. Papyrus wrapped his arms around the crying skeleton.

Suddenly there was a loud **'CRASH!'** from the kitchen. Paps made to jump up but remembered Red sitting on his lap and stopped himself. Red slid to the floor and turned to the kitchen, slowly walking to the entrance. Pap didn't move from his spot on the couch, curious what the short skeleton might do.

Red approached the kitchen slowly thinking of the endless possibilities what could have happened and what might happen if he entered. Every single one of them contained Boss in some way and every single one of them ended in a horrible situation. He pressed himself close to the wall and peaked around the corner.

Sans was cooking... something. A pot was lying on the ground which the blue clad skeleton probably knocked off the counter in his enthusiasm. Red stood in the doorway, contemplating going in. He finally decided that he wanted to know what his counterpart was doing and quietly went into the kitchen. His steps were almost silent, a skill Red had learned in his own universe over the years to avoid getting beaten up as much as possible.

He stopped next to Sans. _Hm. It sounds dumb to call my counterpart by my name. My nickname's Red. I'll call the other me Blue!_ Red was extremely satisfied with that idea. " **what are you cooking?** " Blue jumped and almost dropped the spoon he was holding. "WAH!! Oh. Uh. Sorry Red. I'm making taco's." " **what are taco's?** " Blue gasped, shocked. "You don't know what taco's are?!" Red raised a brow ridge and shrugged. "PAPYYY!!!! RED DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TACO'S ARE!!!!!! Don't worry Red. I'm making some."

Papyrus came into the kitchen, snickering. " **what's so funny?** " "how in the world did you not eat any taco's your entire life?" Red rolled his eyes. " **well, excuse me but if you're living off scraps like a fucking _dog_ you don't care what the scraps are as long as they're _remotely edible_!** "

The other two were stunned into silence. Paps seemed to think about something before speaking up. "when was the last time you ate before i found you?" Red thought about it. _That had to be.. at least two weeks when I'd been found._ " **a-about two weeks w-when you found m-me.** " "WHAT?!!!" "woah." " **calm down. it's not that bad. i've been living way longer without food.** " "How is that even possible?" Red shrugged.

Blue turned around and continued making the taco's. "Sit down at the kitchen table, I'll make the taco's." Pap took Red's hand and pulled him over to the table. _Aww shit. Did I alienate them?_ He sat down next to Papyrus, who was looking at him worriedly. " **i-i'm sorry. i d-didn't mean to m-make you uncomfortable.** " The smaller fumbled with his hands in his lap and stared down at them.

"what?" Red looked up at him, regret showing in his eye sockets. "nonono. it's not your fault. we're just worried about you." _Why would they be worried about me?_ " **i'm fine.** " Pap let out a frustrated sigh. _Oh no. Now I made him angry!_ " **i-i'm s-so s-s-sorry.** " Red clenched his eye sockets shut and went completely stiff in an attempt to make the blow hurt less without blocking it. That would make him even more mad.

When after a minute nothing had happened, he opened his left eye socket slowly and looked at Pap without moving anything but his pupil. Said skeleton sat on the couch now, watching TV. _Huh. Maybe people are really nicer here? Or I just got lucky._ Red relaxed a little but his gaze was switching between Papyrus on the couch and the kitchen entrance.

Red felt his eye sockets slowly close even if he tried to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of my fanfiction.
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism, Kudos and any kinds of commentary. 
> 
> I'm so happy that this fanfiction got so many views. 
> 
> You guys stay as awesome as you are!
> 
> I love you guys!!!


	6. Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my tablet back. I'm uploading the chapter now because I only got it back for some time. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and don't worry 'bout me. Worry about Red instead. ;P 
> 
> Enjoy!

"PAPY! RED! BREAKFAST TACO'S ARE READY!!!" Red startled awake and rubbed his eyes. _When did I fall asleep?_ Around him stood bowls with various ingredients like salad or meat. Blue put an empty plate in front of him the moment he lifted his head off the table.

" **what is this?** " Red raised a brow ridge at Blue who was trying to get Pap off the couch. Pap sluggishly got up and sat down at the table. Blue bounded happily after him and sat down too.

Blue picked up a container and got a circular thing which he laid on his plate. He handed the container over to Pap who did the same and he slid it over to Red. The red clad skeleton caught the box and mimicked the others.

"Just take some stuff you like, then you wrap it up and eat it." _Should I ask for mustard? Or would that be rude? Fuck it!_

" **um. d-do you guys m-maybe have m-m-mustard?** " Blue jumped up quite suddenly, startling Red quite a bit. The small, blue skeleton dashed into the kitchen, threw open the fridge, grabbed something, threw it closed and was back three seconds later. He slammed the yellow bottle in front of Red and sat back down.

 _Oh my god. Is that how Blue does everything?_ Red had shrunk into his jacket during the process and was now staring at the bottle. _Should I drink it? Is it poisoned? Is my food poisoned?_

Some memories of Boss popped up in his mind, where Boss had given him small amounts of poison to make him immune against it. It resorted almost every time in Red lying in bed for at least three days and in some timelines he'd even died. Boss of course only scolded and hit him for being so weak and Red had been immediately dusted when he said, that Boss should take the poison himself if he was so strong.

A hand was waved in front of his face and he snapped back into reality.

"you okay, dude?" Red blinked, once, twice, three times.

" **y-yeah. i'm f-fine.** " Red didn't miss the concerned looks the skeleton brothers exchanged. Red chose to ignore the yellow bottle for now and loaded his taco shell with meat and salad. Unsure what to do now he looked over to Pap, who was already wrapping his taco up. Red copied Papyrus and took a small bite. He hummed at the good taste and took another, bigger bite. Soon he was done with his taco and went back to staring the yellow bottle down.

_It looks like a mustard bottle. Is it a mustard bottle? Would it be okay if I sniffed at it? Would that anger them? Should I just drink it? Ugh! So complicated! Why. Can't. Anything be easy for meee?! You know what? Fuck it. Just goddamn fuck it! I'm going to drink this shit and even if it's the last thing I do!_

Red popped up the lid, took the yellow bottle into his hand and slowly brought it to his mouth. Shutting his eyes tightly he took a little sip. Only to discover that it was...mustard. Plain mustard. Red felt like crying in relief. He took a much larger sip than before and set the bottle onto the table again. The red clad skeleton leaned back and closed his eye sockets for a bit.

"Red?" Red snapped his eye sockets open.

" **huh?** " Blue and Pap had stood up and were looking at him.

" **uh.** " The skeleton saw the dirty dishes and jumped up.

" **s-should I do t-the di-dishes?** " Paps and Blue looked at him in confusion but dropped the topic and moved over to the couch after nodding.

Red, glad to have something to repay their kindness, even if that won't be enough, stacked the plates and brought them to the sink. He then went back to the table, closed all containers and levitated them in front of him whilst walking into the kitchen, deeming them as too many to actually carry them. Red put them into the fridge and did the dishes.

When he was done he walked over to the living room. The TV was on and Pap and Blue were sitting on the couch, taking up all the space. Red shuffled over to them and plopped down onto the carpeted floor in front of the couch. He leaned back onto the couch. Boss never let him sit on the couch or any of the furniture for that matter. Except his bed of course, which was actually just a dirty mattress without sheets.

"red?" The short skeleton turned around and saw Pap hovering over him. It made him just a tad uncomfortable.

" **what?** " Okay. Maybe more than just a tad.. but his voice hadn't wavered. He silently cheered in his head.

"don't you wanna sit on the couch?" Red looked at the taller skeleton surprised.

" **nah. don't worry about me.** " The skeleton with the black and red hoodie jacket looked back at the TV. Instead of the murderous Mettaton of his universe there was a light blue robot on TV, appearantly called Napstaton because Blue was rambling about how cool he was and so on. Red felt his eyes grow heavy and closed them eventually.

  
' **BANG!!** ' Red startled awake. He frantically looked around and noticed that he was lying on the couch, his head in Paps' lap. The smaller skeleton slowly sat up, rubbing his eye sockets. Papyrus was fast asleep in his sitting position, seemingly unbothered by it. The smaller skeleton leaned against the other, sighing. His eye sockets were still heavy with sleep and it didn't take him long to fall asleep again, arms wrapped around Pap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> I'll try to upload next week again and I'm planning on doing a Christmas special thingy... Probably. I'm not entirely sure what I'm gonna do. Maybe some Honeymustard or Fontcest fluff or something entirely different. 
> 
> Stay tuned.


	7. Cuddles and showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Paps cuddle and Red takes a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapter came later than normal but I upload every week. Don't focus too much on certain days, though I try to upload this fanfiction every Friday...
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a great day!!!

"-d. red. wake up." Red felt a hand lightly petting his head and opened his eye sockets lazily.

" **wassup? 'sides t' sky?** " Pap chuckled at the pun.

"you should eat something." Red furrowed his brow bones in thought. _Didn't we just have breakfast? It's one p.m. Why would we eat something?_

" **we just ate breakfast.** " He offered lamely.

"three meals a day."

 _I'm not used to that. I think if I eat any more I'd throw up._ " **not feelin' up to it.** "

Paps' brow bones creased with worry. "at least take a shower and change your clothes."

" **but i don't have anything to change into.** "

Pap smiled. "no worries. you can have some of my old stuff." Red nodded but didn't feel like standing up. He liked getting petted. The smaller skeleton closed his eyes in bliss and started... purring?

"huh?" Paps withdrew his hand and Red let out a low whine.

"come on, red. let's go upstairs and see if there's anything that would fit you." The smaller skeleton slid off the couch and teleported upstairs.

 _Wait. Did I just teleport without falling unconscious? Man! Food is amazing!_ Paps appeared beside him with a pop.

" **huh! how can you teleport?** "

"how can _you_ teleport." Red shrugged.

"same." Pap walked into a room which in Red's home would be his own. The shorter skeleton hurried after him.

The room was a mess. Clothes strewn everywhere, along with sticky notes and honey bottles. A self-sustaining trash-tornado was in the corner furthest away from the entrance. That's how Red's room would look like if he wouldn't get a beating for leaving a single sock. Pap was already by his dresser, searching out smaller clothes that were once fitting for him. He was just too lazy to trash them. After a while Paps found a pair of grey shorts and a red hoodie. He threw the pile to Red, adding some socks.

" **oof.** " The pile smacked Red square in the face and he stumbled back a bit, not expecting so much force.

"towels are in the bathroom."

" **ok. thanks.** " The smaller started stepping from foot to foot tensely and stared up at Pap anxiously. " **c-c-could i-i p-please use h-h-hot wa-water?** " There was a small hopeful glint in his eye sockets, which disappeared just as quickly as it came when Paps furrowed his brow ridge in confusion.

"of course." Red shot him a thankful smile, turned around and walked to the bathroom.

He opened the door, stepped into the large bathroom and locked the door immediately after entering. Red dropped the clothing onto the floor and got himself a towel which he laid beside the tub. He carefully removed his clothing as to not let it snag on any of his cracks. When the short skeleton was finally undressed, he climbed into the tub, closed the shower curtain and turned on warm water.

 _Warm water. Not cold, like Boss has always made me use. Warm._ The water pattered against his bones and he sighed in relief.

 _Huh? What's that?_ His gaze had fallen on one of the many shampoo bottles and he care fully took it, opening the cap and sniffing at it. It smelled like oranges but.. richer, fuller. Red looked what it read on the front. "Bloodorange shampoo".

 _Huh. Shampoo. That's the stuff Boss always used for showering. He would have killed me if I used his. It smells good._ There was a rebellish glint in his eyes. _I'm gonna use it._

Red took a wash cloth and put some of the shampoo on it. He started rubbing small circles on his bones with it. It felt amazing to have all this dirt and excess magic off his bones.

When he was finally done, had turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, he took the towel and wrapped himself into it, snuggling into the soft fabric. He closed his eye sockets in contentment but soon the moment was over and he dried himself with the towel. Red took the clothes, the taller had given him and put on the pants and the socks.

Then he made the mistake to look into the mirror. Every single one of the scars that littered his body had its own story and together they told the tale of Red's life. His ribcage was a battlefield.

 _Nobody would ever love me. Why would they? I don't blame anyone for not liking me. I'm disgusting. Simply, plainly disgusting. Pap will never love me... He's so kind and amazing to me but that's surely just pity. He doesn't even care about me. He'd be glad when I was back in my universe again. Nobody likes me._ His gaze fell to the collar lying on the floor. He picked it up and placed it around his neck. _I'm Boss' property. His toy. I'll never be more. No world in this multiverse will change that fact._ Tears started welling up in his eye sockets. _I'll never be anything more than Boss' useless brother who always falls asleep at work.._ He broke down in violent sobs. _And I'm a good-for-nothing piece of shit but it's not my fault, that I'm scared and that I have narcolepsy. It's Gaster's fault! All Gaster's, that I'm broken and Boss' fault! It's not fair! It's not fair! Itsnotfairitsnotfairitsnotfairitsnotfair!_ "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Sobs wracked his small body, as he curled up on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ends on a slightly... how to say? Panicky note? 
> 
> What will happen next? Maan. I think I'm getting the /hang/ of cliffhangers. LMFAO


	8. Nightmares and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap tries to calm Red down and has to use drastic measures to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting it so late. Have been working on a fontcest Christmas fanfiction recently and I love to procrastinate. I'm gonna upload it tomorrow, hopefully. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Have fun!

Suddenly there were two long arms wrapping around him and picking him up. Red was teleported to the couch and placed into a certain skeleton's lap. He was hugged and gentle words were murmured but he couldn't get out of his anxiety attack. The small skeleton was crying and hyperventilating. He tried to regulate his breathing by force but ended up in a coughing fit, wildly gasping for air.

 _Well. At least I can breathe somewhat normally now._ He didn't stop crying, though. Red felt Pap rubbing soothing circles into his exposed back. His vision faded quickly to red. While he was still aware of his surroundings his mind came up with some worst case scenarios like how Paps would be disgusted enough to let his Boss side show. Or how Boss would come, destroy this universe and drag Red back to their own universe.

All of a sudden there was the sensation of teeth pressing gently against his own. He got snapped back to reality violently and his eyes widened in surprise.

 _Pap likes me?_ What surprised him even more was that he wrapped his arms around Pap to pull himself closer and that he kissed back. Paps, equally shocked but mostly pleased by the reaction hummed. Red suddenly felt something wet swiping across his teeth. He quickly parted his teeth and summoned his own tongue, trying to press forward into Papyrus's mouth. The taller curled his tongue around Red's, coaxing out a soft moan. Paps broke the kiss, red and orange salvia dripping out of his slightly opened mouth. _He looks so beautiful. I love him._

"red."

" **y-yeah?** "

"i think i like you." Red's cheeks flushed red.

" **i-i..i like you too.** " The smaller skeleton looked into Paps' eye sockets, seeing a spark of.. something in them.

"what's that thing around your neck?" Red's face turned an even darker shade of red and he looked away, not able to look Pap in the eye.

" **a-a c-c-co-collar.** " He felt tears welling up in his eye sockets again. _Now he's gonna see the tag and read it and then he'll hate me._ Papyrus read the tag aloud.

"property of papyrus, captain of the royal guard?!" Paps right eye socket started glowing a bright orange while his expression twisted to one of anger.

 _He looks so mad and scary... I hope he'll kill me quickly..._ Red felt tears rolling down his cheeks again and buried his head in Pap's hoodie.

" **i-i'm s-s-sorry.** " The angered skeleton looked down to see Red trying to hide in his hoodie.

"red." _I won't answer._

_It'll just be another trick._

"hey. shh. look at me, red." The still-bare-ribcage skeleton raised his head a bit but clenched his eye sockets shut. "it's not your fault." These words triggered something in Red.

" **i-in my universe.. it's kill or be killed. it's fucking dystopia. gaster had always used me for experiments and he'd been abusing me. after i threw him into the core, boss took his place. he started hitting me, telling me i was nothing else than a sad sack of shit that can't do anything right. you see all these scars?" He pointed at his bare ribcage. "that was all him. boss always refers to me as a thing, a toy... his property. i just.. just...** " Red threw himself at Pap and started sobbing and crying again. Two long arms wrapped themselves around Red and pulled him closer, squeezing him tightly.

Red felt Paps let go with one hand and soon a blanket was being wrapped around him. The taller leaned away a bit and tilted Red's head upwards a bit. Pap smiled. The shorter skeleton tugged the other down a bit and pressed his teeth to Paps'. The kiss was chaste but felt nice.

" **pap?** " Red started to fumble with his hands.

"yeah?"

He smiled at Papyrus. " **thank you.** " Red yawned cutely and pressed his face into Pap's hoodie. He was asleep in an instant.

  
_"YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!! DID I ALLOW YOU TO REMOVE YOUR FUCKING COLLAR?!!!!!" Boss wrapped his gloved hand around Sans' neck and lifted him up. The smaller gasped frantically, not getting any air and moved his hands up to claw weakly at Boss' to get a bit of pressure off his throat. Sans' vision was swimming and the edges of his sigh started to blacken. The pain started to dim and he closed his eyes._

_The pressure around his neck subsided and extreme pain exploded in it when he was finally able to breathe again. He laid on the floor. Sans gasped for air. Suddenly a sharp crack was heard and there was a harsh pain in his lower ribcage. He groaned in pain. Sans felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his vision finally faded._

  
Red awoke with an incoherent cry. He sat up on the couch. There was a blanket draped over him and he wore Paps' red hoodie. Red slid off the couch, still distressed from the nightmare but also hungry. The short skeleton stuffed his hands into the big hoodie pocket and looked around for Pap. " **p-pap?** "

Red went up to Paps' room, figuring it was the most logical place for the other to be. He knocked at the door and when he didn't get any response he entered the room quietly. Papyrus was lying on his bed, fast asleep.

 _Guess I won't get anything to eat any time soon._ Red climbed into the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around the other. He soon fell asleep.

  
Red woke up to some shuffling right beside him. He closed his eye sockets tightly and snuggled into the fabric right in front of him.

"huh? red?" Paps' voice sounded rough from sleep. The small skeleton made a sound of acknowledgement.

"what are you doing here?" Red opened his eye sockets and looked up at the other.

" **sleeping.** " Pap furrowed his brow ridge.

"no. i mean why are you here?"

" **nightmare.** " His expression softened.

"oh." The smaller closed his eye sockets again and buried his face into the soft hoodie in front of him. He felt long arms wrapping around him and shifting him a bit to lay on Paps' rib cage.

"you okay?" Red looked at Papyrus.

" **just wanna sleep.** "

"we should eat something."

" **okay.** " Pap moved Red off him and picked him up. The smaller didn't protest but instead wrapped his arms and legs around the other's body. Red got carried all the way to the table, where Paps put him down onto a chair. He slumped a bit onto the table. _Fucking stress induced narcolepsy. Stay awake._ His eyes started to close. _Stay awake!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you'll have a great holiday.
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos'.
> 
> Have a great day! Or night! Or whatever!


	9. Chess and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play chess and have pancakes for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and whoever is interested I made a Tumblr account.
> 
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com
> 
> My AO3 name wasn't available anymore so I had to write it with three x's...

He felt a light tap on his shoulder which woke him up from his nap. " **ugh.** " Red slowly opend his eye sockets and looked up at Pap who was looking down at him, concerned.

"are you alright?"

" **yeah. why?** " The smaller raised a brow ridge.

"it's just...you always fall asleep as if you were exhausted. why?"

 _Truth? Truth._ " **i have stress induced narcolepsy.** " The taller made an understanding facial expression before he looked confused again.

"what had you stressed now?"

" **my nightmare, i guess.** "

"oh. um. i made spaghetti." Red looked at him, confused until he saw the steaming plate in front of him. The smaller skeleton waited until the other was seated and started eating. Then he took his spoon and fork and mimicked Paps as good as he could.

It ended up to be a really messy meal though Red managed to keep himself remotely clean.

" **um...i-it was really good.** "

Pap shot him a smile. "thanks." There was a small awkward silence. "do you wanna do something?" The smaller looked thoughtful.

" **like what?** "

"i dunno. a board game?"

" **how about chess?** "

"okay. just let me get it real quick." There was a pop and Papyrus was gone.

A few minutes later Pap reappeared and set a chess board onto the table. "which colour?"

" **black.** " Paps turned the board so the side with the black figures faced Red. They played two rounds, each one of them won by Red, who was surprised but extremely happy about it.

Just as they started the third round the door got kicked open. Red jumped in surprise and ported to hide behind Pap. He peeked around the tall skeleton to sneak a glance at the door. It was Blue.

"HEY GUYS!! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS BACK!!!"

" **oh.** " Red stepped out from his hiding place. " **hi, sans.** "

"HI RED!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Pap nodded over to the chess board. "I see! Papy! Alphys and I are gonna have a sleep over at her place." There was a quick nod from the taller skeleton. "I'll grab my stuff, then I'll be off!!" Blue rushed up the stairs.

Pap looked at the other. "you wanna sleep in sans' bed?"

" **okay.** " Blue ran down the stairs with a backpack and Papyrus stood up to make sure Blue had everything he needed. Red toned the conversation out.

 _Why is he fussing over him like this? It's not like anything bad could happen, right?! Oh gods. Maybe they'd been lying all this time..._ The skeleton's eye sockets widened. _That would make sense. It is just like my universe, right? They just kept me to ease them from their sins and.._ A bony hand was placed on Red's shoulder. The small skeleton flinched away from the touch, getting snapped out of his dark thoughts.

" **a-a-are you s-sure it's save here?** " Red stared at the floor anxiously.

"yeah. what brought it up?" The smaller skeleton fumbled with his hands.

" **w-well you said it's s-save but now you were so worried over blue... and i fi-figured you'd have to have a good reason for that...** " He looked up at Pap, tears gathering in his eye sockets.

"oh, red." There was a blur of movement and Red felt himself being scooped up in a hug by Paps. "it's totally save here. it's just.. when sans goes to a sleepover with alphys there's no telling when he'll come back. i just made sure he has everything he'll need."

" **oh... sorry."**

"it's fine." Pap pressed a skeleton kiss against Red's forehead. The smaller's face exploded with red and he buried his face into the taller's hoodie, mumbling incoherent swears.

"you still wanna finish our chess game?" Red nodded silently, too embarrassed to trust his voice not to come out in a squeak. They finished the game, Red won yet again.

The skeleton in the red hoodie yawned cutely and gazed up at Paps sleepily. "come on. let's get you to bed." The smaller noticed he got picked up and was then carried up the stairs to Blue's room. He closed his eye sockets, content, and fell asleep.

  
Red woke up. According to the clock it was early morning. He yawned and sat up. He stretched himself and popped a few of his joints. The short skeleton stood up and walked downstairs. He plopped down onto the couch and sat there.

There was the creak from the stairs. Red froze.

"red? what are you doing?"

" **trying, not, to panic.** "

"what's wrong?!" Red could hear panic seep into Pap's normally relaxed voice.

" **the stairs.** "

"oh. sorry." Paps rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "you want some breakfast?" Red nodded.

_Did Papyrus actually mean to kiss me or was it a last resort method to get me out of my panic attack? There is no way he, a handsome skeleton would actually love a broken toy like me. Seriously. I wouldn't blame him. All the scars must look so disgusting. Fucking Gaster. He had to ruin my life, hadn't he?!_

"red? are you alright?"

" **just thinking.** " Red looked up at Paps' concerned gaze. He could now smell pancakes and was up in an instant. " **you made pancakes?** " He ran over to the table sat down and stuffed himself with pancakes.

"you like pancakes?"

" **yeah! my dad used... to... cook... them...** " He gulped and shoved the plate away from himself. _I feel sick._

"what's wrong?"

" **m-my dad... g-gaster..** " Papyrus's eye sockets widened in recognition.

"oh." Pap stood up and hugged Red close. "he's not here. he can't hurt you anymore. i'm here and i'll protect you."

Red hugged back and attempted to give him a small smile. It lasted about two seconds, quivered and vanished. _I won't cry. I've cried enough the last few days._ The shorter skeleton pulled back and sighed.

" **thanks. i needed that. else i would have started crying again i guess.** " He smiled but it died down as fast as the other one. Pap shot him a worried glance.

"you still hungry?"

" **nah. i'm full.** "

"i could always make something else."

Red waved Pap off. " **'s fine.** " Red sighed.

The shorter skeleton stood up and went to the couch where he plopped down heavily. A thought came to his mind. " **um.. paps?** "

"yeah?" The other skeleton sat down next to him.

" **do you know how i could get back to my universe?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos'. Have a great new year!


	10. Machines and heated situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paos shows Red the machine and things get a little heated if you know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!
> 
> My Tumblr is:
> 
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com

uh..." Red looked at him curiously. "why would you wanna get back?"

**"i can't just abandon boss. he's my baby bro."**

"um. you could just stay here. it's not like you're abandoning him because he had his chance and messed up. big time." Red sighed.

 **"everybody deserves a second chance."** Papyrus rolled his eyes. (Don't ask how...)

"you don't even believe that yourself."

**"that's what you've been giving me the whole time. lotsa second chances. and i messed up all of them..."**

"red! don't you dare say something like that!" Red flinched back at his demanding tone, seeing deep scars in his face for a moment. Red squeezed his eye sockets shut and shook his head to get rid of Boss' image.

"okay, okay. calm down. i might have something that could help you. follow me." Papyrus led him outside and around the house to a door where Red knew was the workshop behind.

It was the first time Red was outside since coming to this universe. He caught himself looking over his shoulder, on the watchout for enemies and inching closer to Pap for protection. The taller skeleton pulled him closer and side hugged him while still walking. It was kind of awkward but felt pretty nice. They walked into the workshop and Paps let him go to pull a sheet from an object, revealing a machine.

 **"that hunk of junk?"** Red stared at the machine in disbelief. He knew the layout. He had one himself at home and had been trying to fix it for decades.

"yep. it's our best shot." Red sighed but opened the hatch. Just like his own at first. Oil everywhere, dust, most of the wires damaged, the mechanics a wreck, ...

**"where do you keep your tools?"**

"over there in the drawer. feel free to look through them." Paps turned to leave.

 **"oh. and pap... thank you."** Red went straight to work.

  
"red?" He was being shaken. Red shot awake and scrambled back, hitting his head on the machine.

 **"oww..."** He rubbed the back of his head and cracked his eye sockets open to peer up at Paps who was looking down at him worriedly.

 **"whaddya want?"** Papyrus rubbed his hands together uncomfortably as if trying to deliver a bad message. _That's probably the case._

"well. i wanted to ask if you wanted breakfast." Red squinted, thinking. _If there's breakfast, it's morning, which actually explains why my back hurts so much._ Red shrugged and slowly stood up, leaning aginst the machine. He straightened up and followed Paps outside.

They went to the house silently, Red holding onto Paps' hand tightly. The taller skeleton opened the door, holding it open for the other. When they got inside it smelled strongly of scrambled eggs. Red walked to the table and sat down on his chair. Pap vanished into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast which he carried to the couch. Red stood and trailed behind him. _I thought eating on the couch was bad?_ He sat down anyways and took the plate Paps gave him.

 **"thanks."** Red started eating hesitantly, still not entirely used to eating regularly. He felt so full. As if he'd gonna burst. After a few bites he put his plate onto the couch table and looked up to see Paps eyeing him worriedly.

 **"'m not hungry..."** He sighed and leaned back, thinking that would solve the matter.

"red." _Probably not solved._

"it's important that you eat regularly." _Jup. Definitely not solved._ Red rolled his eye lights in annoyance and looked up at Pap.

 **"my metaphorical stomach says he's full."** Red patted his belly to empathise his point.

"red..." He sounded as if he was talking to a child that was disobeying rules and not understanding why the rule was there in the first place. It irritated Red.

_I'm not a child... I may be stubborn and idiotic and short and inobedient and stupid and an inconvenience and a numbskull and lazy and good for nothing and a fucktoy and I'll never be anything else. Why am I even alive?_

Red buried his face in his hands and let out a loud sob. He felt long arms wrapping around him and pulling him somewhere. For a moment he panicked and thought it was Boss. Then he felt the soft fabric of Paps' hoodie and buried his face in the fabric, clutching it tightly. Red felt tears roll down his cheek bones and soaking Papyrus's hoodie. He didn't seem to mind at all. He just hugged him tightly and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

After what seemed like an eternity Red managed to calm down his ragged breathing and the tears had stopped soaking the orange hoodie. He still hugged Pap tightly and didn't plan on letting go. He was exhausted. His eye sockets slipped close even though his best efforts and he fell asleep in Paps' hold.

  
"red?" Red opened his eye sockets and blearily blinked up at Paps.

**"hmmm?"**

Pap chuckled. "you're so cute." He nuzzled Red gently.

 **"that's what you've woken me up for?"** Red chuckled and blushed heavily. **"well. i guess it was worth it..."** Paps' cheek bones flushed orange as the shorter one nuzzled back, mind still fogged with sleep. Red sighed contently and leaned further into Paps.

"red?" The short skeleton made a sound of acknowledgement and looked up at him. Red startled a bit when Paps pressed his teeth against his gently in a skeleton kiss. Then there was the sensation of a tongue swiping over his teeth. The short skeleton opened his mouth and summoned his own tongue, feeling Pap's long orange one dart into his mouth. He pressed himself closer and groaned quietly. The taller skeleton spent some time mapping out Red's mouth thoroughly while the shorter skeleton had no chance against him. When Paps pulled back they were both panting and bloodorange drool dribbled down their chins. Red's eye lights were turned into little red hearts.

 **"t-that was definitely s-something..."** Red panted.

"y-yeah. damn... red.. you're so hot." Pap's voice was nothing but a soft murmur against his skull. The words sent pleasant shivers down his spine. Red's skull flushed deeply crimson. The taller skeleton leaned back a bit, looking into Red's eyes.

 **"...pap..."** Paps cupped his cheek bone and stroked it gently with his big hands.

"you make it so hard for me to hold myself back..." Red gulped and smirked with all the courage he could muster, placing his hands on Paps' shoulders.

 **"then why don't you... let loose?"** Pap looked at him in concern and his confidence faltered. _Does he not want me?_ Red felt tears well up in his eye sockets and the hearts vanished, leaving his eye sockets dark and empty. The short skeleton made to scramble off Paps but was held into place by his arms.

 **"lemme go!"** Red shrieked as he was held tighter. Tears were now rolling down his cheek bones and he fought hard to keep from sobbing.

"red. calm down."

 **"you don't have to be nice to me..."** Red averted his eyes and looked to the ground.

**"if you don't like me, say it."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos'. 
> 
> Have a great day!


	11. Reassurance and Save words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck. Do I have to say any more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW!!!!!
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT 18+!!!!!
> 
> Other than that... Enjoy!

**"if you don't like me, say it."** Pap's eye sockets widened in shock.

"i love you! w-what's all this about?! i just wanted to make sure you were okay." Red's eyes snapped back to Paps.

 **"w-what?"** Pap smiled and stroked his skull gently.

"yeah. i was worried we'd be moving too fast." Red shook his head.

 **"the pace is okay... i just thought it'd be more likely too fast for you... since you're from this... teeth-rottingly sweet universe."** Paps chuckled in response.

"i'm fine with it. though i think we should move to the bedroom..." Red nodded and teleported them onto Paps' bed, eager to show off his teleportation skills. Red gasped as he fell back, being pinned down by Paps roughly.

 **"u-uh..."** Pap smiled reassuringly and placed a chaste kiss on his teeth. He pulled back and looked down at Red.

"do you wanna have a save word for when it overwhelms you?" Red furrowed his brow bones in confusion.

**"a save word?"**

"yeah. a word that you can say if you want to stop.. or just have a break i guess but when you say it i'll stop immediately."

Red smiled. **"y-yeah. i'd like that... how about..."** _...Game over? No. That sounds too final... Reset? Nonononono! Not after what we've both been through with resets... Mustard? Too- Honeymustard._ **"honeymustard."**

Pap smiled. "great idea." He leaned down and pressed his teeth against Red's. The shorter skeleton closed his eye sockets in bliss and opened his mouth to swipe over Papyrus's teeth. The taller parted his teeth and let Red explore his mouth, twisting his own around Red's, reaching into his mouth. Red suddenly felt hands slip under his hoodie and massage his lower ribs. He let out a soft moan. Paps' hands trailed higher, pulling up the hoodie. Red broke the kiss and arched his back to help the other get the hoodie off him and sunk back with a sigh when it was discarded onto the floor.

Now however his bright red collar was visible. He averted his gaze and looked at the wall when he saw Paps stare at it. A kiss was placed on his sternum and he felt something wet lap at it. He looked down, seeing Pap looking up at him, a certain gentleness and adoration in his eyes he'd never seen before. Red smiled and let out a sharp moan as he sucked on his ribs.

 **"paap~ i-i'm so wet already~"** The taller skeleton chuckled and rubbed his lower spine teasingly.

"guess i'll have to go lower~" Paps trailed down his spine slowly, rubbing, licking and sucking at it, elicting quiet moans from Red, who was writhing under him. The short skeleton didn't know what to do at all. It felt good and he wanted to return the favour. He held onto Paps' shoulders tightly before moving his hands down a bit to massage his back. Red dipped his phalanges into a gap, causing Pap to utter a loud surprised moan. Feeling more confident in his actions he quickly grew bolder, making Paps moan more. Though to be fair he himself was moaning much. Not loud but often.

He felt a tug at his shorts. Red cracked his eye sockets open and looked down at Paps. Both of them were panting heavily, drool dribbled down Pap's chin. The short skeleton caught his breath and nodded. Paps pulled his shorts down, examining the red ecto-flesh. Red squeezed his eye sockets shut, out of habit, preparing for an immediate entrance.

He looked down in surprise when only a finger entered him. _Huh?_ Papyrus started thrusting it in and out slowly but deeply. Red found it weirdly pleasuring and let out a soft mewl. A second finger was added and he felt Paps gently scissor him. His moans were still quiet but everything felt better than anything he'd ever felt before.

Red whimpered at the loss when Paps pulled out but he didn't get too long to dwell on it. The taller trapped his mouth in an open-mouthed kiss and placed his cock at his entrance. _Wait when di-_

"red~ d-do you think you are r-ready?" Red took a deep breath and nodded.

**"j-just be gentle, o-okay?"**

"yeah." Pap smiled reassuringly and cupped Red's flushed cheek bones before kissing him again. Red felt him push in slowly until he was hilted inside him. Pap broke the kiss and stayed there, moaning loudly and giving him time to adjust. Red was filled to the brim so he took a bit of time to let his pussy loosen up.

 **"mmm~ y-you can mmmove n-now~"** Paps pulled nearly all the way out, only the tip of his cock resting in Red's pussy before slowly pushing back in, repeating the process over and over again, gradually increasing the speed. Red let out soft moans while Paps chanted his name over and over again, chasing his peak. Red could feel his stomach tighten, the signal that he was just as close as Pap.

 **"pa-ahhh~pp a-almost there."** He tugged Paps down, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, kissing him deeply. The thrusts grew uncoordinated and Pap's sped up, kissing back with vigor. The taller went frigid over Red, deeply hilted into him and released into him, letting loose a scream of ecstasy, filling him up to the brim. Red let out a drawn-out moan as he came, milking Pap's cock for all its worth.

Paps collapsed on top of him, quickly rolling off as to not crush him. They were both panting loudly and cum was still dripping out of Red. Their ecto-organs disappeared, sensing they weren't needed anymore. Pap pulled him close to him, hugging him tightly.

**"wow. just... wow."**

"maan... that was.... amazing..." Paps pulled his blanket over them.

"i love you."

 **"love ya too."** Red snuggled into Pap's chest and closed his eye sockets, sleep taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> My Tumblr is   
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com  
> if anyone is interested.


	12. Cuddles and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night together Red is really cuddly and they have some sort of 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff. *throws fluff around like confetti on a birthday party*
> 
> Also I'm sorry that I wasn't able to upload a chapter last week. Sorry.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

"heh. cute." Red snuggled further into Paps, not wanting to wake up just yet. "red? ya awake?" Red groaned in annoyance and buried his skull into Pap's chest even further.

 **"nooooo..."** Paps chuckled and ran a hand over Red's skull gently.

"i'm hungry. i'm gonna make food. do you want anything?" Red nodded.

 **"carry me, please."** Paps chuckled but stood up and scooped him up. Red wrapped his legs around Pap's torso and his arms around his neck to keep from falling off and snuggled into him. On the way out Paps picked up their clothes. The soft swaying lulled Red back to sleep.

  
Red woke up on the couch, fully dressed to the clatter of pots and pans. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eye sockets. The short skeleton stood up and stretched himself, popping his joints. He sighed and shuffled into the kitchen where Pap was preparing breakfast. Red hugged him from behind, feeling him startle slightly.

**"mornin'."**

"good morning." Red let him go and walked around him, hugging him normally.

"someone's really cuddly today." Paps hugged back, picking him up. Red reflexively wrapped his legs around Pap's torso and held on tight. He buried his face in the fluff of his hoodie and sighed happily.

"aww... you're so cute." Red's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He tried to hide his blush but it didn't work.

"c'mon. don't hide that beautiful face." Red looked up, a bright red blush gracing his cheek bones. Paps stroked his head gently and kissed him. The shorter skeleton pressed closer and closed his eye sockets. He pulled back after a few seconds.

**"is there something burning?"**

"fuck." Paps nearly dropped him, caught himself and set Red down quickly. He dashed to the stove and groaned in annoyance.

"it's ruined..." Pap sighed and dumped his cooking. Red walked into the kitchen straight to Paps. The taller skeleton turned around.

"do you wanna go to muffet's?" _Muffet's? What the heck is that?!_ Red's confusion must have been pretty obvious since Paps scrambled to explain.

"it's a cafe down the street and sells the best pastries." Red shrugged and agreed. Pap took his hand and led him to the door. They put on their sneakers and Paps opened the heavy wooden door. He held it open and Red went through, freezing in the doorway as a cold breeze hit him. He shivered a bit and continued walking only to realise what he was about to do. Red looked around nervously, waiting for someone to attack him. Paps took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"no one's gonna attack you in my universe and even if they would i'm here to protect you." Red smiled shyly up at Paps and held his hand tightly, moving closer to him. Pap locked the door and led him to a building where in his world Grillby's would stand. Paps opened the door and squeezed Red's hand, signalling that he was there for him. Red smiled nervously and followed the taller inside.

Almost everyone looked at them curiously. Red could feel his anxiety clawing at his soul. He moved closer to Paps and shuffled after him. Most of the people continued with their own businesses but Red could feel several stares directed at him. He moved closer to Pap and squeezed his hand anxiously. Paps returned the squeeze and led him to an empty booth. The second Pap sat down he pulled Red into his lap, hugging him comfortingly.

"are you okay?" Red hugged him tightly, hiding his face in his hoodie. "red?"

**"i-i'm okay..."**

"Hello dearies~ What can I get for you?" Red turned around to look at the person. In front of him stood a purple spider lady. Muffet. The short skeleton gulped anxiously, averting his gaze. Muffet was something like a mafia boss in his universe. She had an army of spiders and noone fucked with her.

"can you get me the usual? and for red a menu please." Muffet nodded and laid a menu onto the table, rushing off to prepare Pap's order. Red grabbed the menu and looked up at Pap.

 **"anything you'd like to recommend?"** Paps looked over the menu quickly and showed Red some things he thought he would like.

**"is there any mustard?"**

"no but..." Paps pulled out a bottle of mustard. "i brought some." Red smiled happily and took the bottle.

 **"thanks."** He uncapped it and took a big sip of it. **"can you order that pastry for me?"** Red pointed on the menu and to Pap's delight it was something he had pointed out earlier. The taller skeleton nodded, understanding Red's reluctance to talk. The shorter shot him a smile and snuggled into the soft fabric in front of him, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Paps smiled and placed a kiss on top of Red's skull. The shorter's eyes grew heavy and he fought to stay awake.

"you can sleep if you want to. i'll just ask muffet to make our meal a takeout one." Red nodded tiredly and drifted off to sleep in Paps' secure hold.

  
Red opened his eyes and squinted, trying to get used to the sudden light. He sat up and yawned, stretching himself.

"hey red." He flinched, looking to his left to see Paps look down at him. Red relaxed a bit.

**"hey."**

"do you wanna eat now?" Red shook his head, making Paps look him over in worry. "are you okay?"

 **"mmhmm. just tired..."** He yawned and leaned onto Pap, snuggling into his hoodie. Paps chuckled and hugged Red, pulling him into his lap.

"a nap it is then." Red gently drifted off to sleep.

  
Something shook him a bit. Red groaned in annoyance and buried his face further into the fluffy fabric in front of him.

"hey red. wake up. you gotta eat something." Red opened his eye sockets and blinked blearily up at Paps.

**"but you're so comfy..."**

"but you still have to eat." Red nodded sleepily and slid off Paps and onto the couch.

"where's the food?" Paps reached over to the table and grabbed a bag, handing it to Red. The short skeleton got out a pastry and started eating. It tasted really sweet and normally he prefered spicy stuff when given the choice but for something sweet it tasted pretty good. His hunger flared up and he scarfed the pastry down, even going as far as licking his phalanges when he was done.

"wow. you definitely were hungry." Red rubbed his arm, suddenly embarrassed.

 **"it just tasted really, really good."** Paps raised his hands pacifyingly.

"i'm not judging you. i know how good muffet's patries are." Red nodded, feeling a bit relieved that Paps understood and didn't judge him. "though i think you might wanna wash up or take a shower..." Red's cheek bones flushed brightly.

 **"i think i'll take a shower... d-... do you wanna j-join me?"** Pap's cheek bones flared up brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> My Tumblr is   
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com  
> if anyone is interested.


	13. Baths and shyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bathe together and Red feels suddenly really shy in front of Paps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being a day too late. I hope you enjoy it anyways. It's packed with lots of fluff and cute, blushy, embarrassed Red. Have fun!

"yeah... we could actually take a bath if you'd like." Red nodded.

 **"i'd like that."** Red smiled shyly and rubbed his arm. He stood up. **"oh... um... are my clothes clean or could I have some of yours?"**

"your clothes are pretty damaged. i'll try to fix them as good as possible and in the meantime you can have some of my clothing." Red nodded and followed Paps upstairs. The taller skeleton got clothes for both of them and they went into the bathroom. Pap drew a bath and they waited silently for the bathtub to be filled with hot water. Red blushed heavily when the tub was full and started to quickly remove his clothing, trying to get that part over as fast as possible. He climbed into the tub and sighed happily when the hot water made contact with his bones. Paps wasn't done removing his clothing and Red licked his teeth at the sight, blushing brightly. He quickly looked away when Pap was done but looked again when he sunk into the hot water, letting out a soft moan.

"ahh~ perfect." Red smiled and scooted a bit closer to Pap. The taller skeleton pulled him into his lap, ribcages close together. Red smiled, face lighting up brightly red. They shared a soft kiss and Red wrapped his arms around Pap's neck loosely. The short skeleton closed his eye sockets in bliss and opened his mouth to lick at the other's teeth. Paps' teeth parted and a long tongue darted out to meet his. Red moaned softly at the contact and gripped Pap's shoulders tighter, pulling himself closer. Paps pulled back, blushing heavily, his eye sockets on half-mast. Red looked up at him dazedly and smiled.

"red?" The shorter skeleton tilted his head in question. "you wanna use the bloodorange one again?" Red blushed furiously and covered his face with his hands.

**"how do you know...?"**

"well... you smelled like a bloodorange." Red chuckled nervously and lowered his hands. Paps held out the bottle of bloodorange shampoo. "so...?"

 **"yeah."** Pap smiled and opened the bottle. He put a bit of it onto is hands and started gently rubbing it onto Red's scarred bones. The shorter one of the two closed his eye sockets in bliss and hummed delightedly.

"you sure look like you're enjoying this." Red nodded, leaning into Paps' touch. The taller skeleton chuckled and continued carfully washing Red. The shorter skeleton let out a content sigh and opened his eye sockets to look up at the other.

 **"why are you so good to me?"** Paps smiled.

"because you deserve nothing less." Pap leaned down and kissed him gently, closing his eye sockets. Red blushed brightly and closed his eye sockets too. After a few moments Paps pulled back and smiled. They both looked at each other, perfectly content with the silence.

"you're beautiful." Red blushed brightly and hugged Pap tightly, attempting to hide his flustered state. The taller skeleton chuckled and continued washing Red. Soon he was done and he started cleaning himself with the help of the shorter skeleton. When they were done they got out of the bathtub and Paps grabbed two towels, handing one to Red. The shorter skeleton dried himself carefully, trying to not let the towel get stuck on any of his cracks. He was visibly struggling and Pap helped him, drying him off.

"thanks." Red's cheek bones flushed a bright red. When Pap was done he handed him blue shorts and a white shirt. Red quickly dressed himself and then stood there awkwardly, trying not to stare at Paps' bare ribcage. Apparently it didn't work. Red quickly averted his gaze when Pap looked at him.

"like what you see?" Red blushed brightly and wrung his hands nervously.

"hey. i was just teasing you."

 **"..oh..."** Red looked at Paps who was now wearing his hoodie.

 **"i think i'm gonna go and work on the machine..."** Pap nodded and followed him into the living room where he plopped down on the couch. Red opened the front door slowly, anxiously looking outside.

"oh." Pap got up from the couch and grabbed Red's hand. The shorter skeleton looked up at him and Paps gave him a warm smile.

"come on." Pap led Red to the workshop who followed nervously, checking behind his back repeatedly.

Pap patted his head, making him look up at the taller skeleton. "it's alright, red." Red smiled nervously and gripped Pap's hand tighter. He was led to the workshop and Paps left him to his own devices. Red worked on the machine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> My Tumblr is   
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com  
> if anyone is interested.


	14. Machines and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have dinner and cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a really short chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Have fun!

Several hours later there was a knock on the door. Red startled out of his working position, barely able to avoid another meeting with the machine. He stood up and walked to the door.

 **"w-who's there?"** Red pressed the side of his skull to the door to pick up a possible response better.

"it's me, paps. i'm just here to check up on you." Red sighed at the familiar voice and opened the door.

"hey. how are you doing?" Pap entered and shut the door, mindful of Red's anxiety.

 **"i'm... good..."** Red rubbed his arm.

"how's the machine coming along?"

 **"it's... not as bad as i thought it would be and knowing how to fix it from back home it's pretty easy to fix."** Paps looked really sad all of a sudden but he changed back to his normal expression quickly though it seemed a bit forced.

"that's... great."

 **"are you okay?"** Paps nodded quickly. That was a bit too quickly, wasn't it? Red looked at the other, one brow ridge raised. He shook his head and smiled his normal 24/7 smile.

 **"there's another reason you're down here, right?"** Paps nodded.

"you've been down here really long. i prepared dinner. do you wanna join me?"

 **"yeah. dinner sounds good."** Red's non-existent stomach gave an affirmative growl. The short skeleton blushed brightly. Paps smiled at him and took his hand, teleporting them both into the kitchen. They ate dinner in silence, then moved to the couch. Pap put on another mindless Napstabot show and cuddled with Red on the couch.

Blue came home a few days later. They quickly fell into a routine after that. There were still minor setbacks but Red was really making progress on the machine and in... just living. A month later he was done. But something had happened in his time in the foreign universe. He had become...

_**attached** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. (Even if I'm shit at time jumps)
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> My Tumblr is   
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com  
> if anyone is interested.


	15. Waffles and guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two words don't really belong together. Waffles. You guys can probably imagine what that'll mean but guilt? Who and why is guilty? Or feels guilty and isn't? You have to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Have fun!

_There was a dark chuckle. Red whipped his skull around, frantically searching the source of it._

_"red!!!!" He spotted Papyrus lying on the ground. Boss was standing over him, smiling devilishly, a long, sharp, flamingly red bone risen way over his skull. He moved it in an downwards arc in one swift motion. Time seemed to slow for Red. He could see the horror and most of all the disappointment in Paps' face. Boss seemed delighted by the appearant fear of the skeleton lying beneath him. The bone hit Pap's skull. Once. Twice. Three times. There was blood everywhere. Red let out a scream and charged his brother, knocking him off Papyrus who was rapidly dissolving into dust. Red scrambled off his brother and to Paps' side. He grasped at him desperately._

_"no. no. no! nononononononononononono!!!" Papyrus coughed up some blood._

_"it.... w-wasn't your... fault." Red felt a stabbing pain at the back of his skull. He fell forward, his sight blurring and felt his consciousness slip away._

  
Red shot into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Tears were at the corners of his eye sockets.

"red?" Paps asked groggily, opening his eye sockets slowly. His gaze fell onto Red who was crying and whimpering quietly. The tall skeleton quickly wrapped his arms around Red, cooing quiet nothings to his boyfriend (Red had agreed to the term two days earlier.).

"shh... you're okay..." Red sniffled a bit and clung to Paps tightly.

 **"i-i.. i saw you d-die."** Paps' grip tightened and he pulled Red up to his face to look him into the eye sockets. The short skeleton looked into the other's worried eyes. He scooted forward a bit and kissed Paps chastely. Red buried his face in the other's hoodie, blushing brightly. Pap chuckled.

"you're so cute, you know?" Paps sighed and grabbed Red tighter, standing up. "i think we should get up anyways." Red nodded and wrapped his legs around Pap's torso. They went downstairs and Paps sat down on the couch. The shorter skeleton snuggled into the other's hoodie, letting out a soft sigh.

"Morning Pap, morning Red!"

 **"m'nin' blue...."** Red closed his eye sockets, refusing to get up. He felt himself drift off to sleep slowly.

"mornin' bro." Red fell asleep.

  
"red? breakfast is ready..." Red felt himself being shaken and let out a quiet incoherent mumble.

"what was that?" Red opened his eye sockets, fixing Paps with a half-lidded gaze.

 **"carry mee..."** Pap chuckled and picked Red up, placing a little skeleton kiss on his forehead. The shorter skeleton yawned, pressing his face into the other's hoodie sleepily. Paps sat down at the table, keeping Red on his lap.

"look. blue made waffles." Red blinked up at Pap who was holding a small piece of waffle.

"open wide." Red blushed brightly, remembering another time Paps had said the exact same thing. He opened his mouth and Pap fed him the waffle. The short skeleton's facs lit up more. _Waffles taste good...._ He closed his eye sockets and hummed happily.

"you seem to enjoy waffles..." Red nodded, smiling brightly.

 **"waffles are good..."** Red yawned. **"your cooking's great, blue."** Blue smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Red. I have to ask though. Why do you seem so tired?"

"he had a nightmare." Blue nodded and stood up to walk to the calendar in the kitchen. He made an X to the current day and sat down again.

"They're getting progressively more far between." Red nodded, snatching Paps a piece of waffle away.

"how's the progress on the machine?" Red froze up and looked down at his clenched hands.

 **"p-pretty good, i guess..."** Red felt himself become really nervous.

"red... i know you're lying. what's wrong?" Paps and Blue were looking at him expectantly.

 **"i... i'm d-done."** Red whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

"That's great, Red!" Paps sighed heavily.

"Pap aren't you happy for Red? He'll finally be able to go home..." Red sighed and scooted off Paps, sitting down on his own chair.

"are you sure you still want to go?"

 **"we've gone over that so often already. please just..."** Red heaved out a sigh and slumped in his chair.

"w-when are you planning to leave?" Red looked to the floor sadly with tears at the edges of his eye sockets.

 **"honestly... t-tomorrow.... i don't think i could get myself to leave otherwise..."** Blue nodded, a tear escaping his eye socket. Pap stared at him, shocked into silence.

"w-what?" Red felt tears drip down his cheek bones and heaved a sob. Blue stood up and hugged him, shooting a death glare at Paps who was still frozen in his seat. Red clung to the shorter skeleton, outright weeping.

 **"s-s-sorry..."** Paps blipped away with the telltale pop of his magic. Red started crying harder, clutching to Blue, apologies spilling from his mouth. When he finally stopped crying he felt awfully numb and spent.

 **"thanks, b-blue."** He whispered, his voice raspy and walked over to the couch, falling asleep on it.

  
Red blinked open his eye sockets. _Why am I on the couch? ... right.... machine... Paps hates me now... What a great way to start a day..._ Red sat up and yawned, stretching himself. He watched some TV but didn't see Paps for the rest of the day. He fell asleep on the couch, wracked with guilt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> I bet some of you thought Red doesn't want to go back anymore... Well... He does want to go back and also not. He reminds me of my cat. owo 
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> My Tumblr is   
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com  
> if anyone is interested. I made a thing called fanfiction news and well... It's pretty much news on my fanfictions...


	16. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Kaboosh. Never thought I'd get to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy the LAST chapter.

Red woke up and sat up, feeling empty. He hadn't slept very well and noone had been there to comfort him. He sighed and stood up, walking over to the kitchen. He heard Blue bound down the stairs but it sounded more subdued and less enthusiastic than normal. The skeleton buried his face in his hands, feeling another wave of guilt wash over him.

"Red?" Red sighed.

**"i'm here..."** He tried to put on a fake-smile but even thinking about leaving had him nearly bawling again.  _This is it... My last breakfast with... Blueberry... Paps is not here..._ Blue readied waffles which Red normally would have devoured within seconds but he didn't even look at them. Just seeing food made him sick. Red sighed and pushed the plate away, burying his face in his arms. Blue kept sending him concerned glances but kept quiet. Red was really grateful for that. After a few minutes he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up and saw Paps sitting down next to him on his usual seat.

"...red?" Red kept silent, not wanting to cry again. He gave the barest of nods to show he was listening. "i'm sorry i brought it up. we already talked about it and you're... y-your own mo-monster and can d-do whatever you w-want... i just don't w-wanna let y-you go...." Paps heaved a sob. Red stood up quickly and rushed to Paps, hugging him tightly, sobbing. Pap held him close and they sobbed in each other's arms. Blue hugged them both, crying too.

"I-I'm gonna m-miss you!!!"

 **"i-i-i'm gonna miss y-you too..."** Red clung to the other two tightly. " **i d-don't wanna let g-go.... i won't e-ever forget you.... i... i..... i'm so-so sorry!!!!"** Anything that was holding Red back vanished and he just let himself go, bawling in his boyfriend's and his brother's arms.

"r-red.... i'm s-sorry...." They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity until Red reluctantly pulled back, wiping his eye sockets. He grabbed their hands, nodding to himself as to reassure himself. Red teleported them to the secret lab and walked over to the machine. It was already set up for him to leave. He looked back at the two, stopping short of pressing the button. He rushed to the two, tackling them in a hug.

 **"i-i meant w-what i said... i'll n-never forget you two...."** He felt tears roll down his cheek bones and pried himself from them, walking to the machine. Red pushed the button, still crying and watched through his blurry sight as a portal opened, showing his version of the Snowdin woods. He took a deep breath and glanced back, then jumped through. The skeleton felt something latch onto his hand and he closed his eye sockets, falling. He was spit out on the snowy ground and felt a bit of it soak through his clothes. He jumped up and patted his clothes to get rid of the snow until he noticed through his tear-blurred vision that an orange something was next to him. _No... It can't be..._

 **"p-paps....?"** Red whispered. A groan answered him. He facepalmed and tugged Paps up, pulling him behind a tree.

 **"you fucking idiot!"** He whisper-shouted. **"you're not supposed to be here!!!"**

"i w-wasn't planning to go here...." Pap looked at the ground ashamedly. "i just.... wanted a l-last kiss before you'd go..."

 **"well... i'm gonna send you back with my machine..."** Red grabbed his hand tightly and teleported to his own lab. He quickly rushed over to the machine and pulled the dusty sheet off it, then he switched it on. The room was filled with loud whirring and the door to the lab slammed open. Boss stood there, staring at Red in shock.

 **"... Sans?"** Red flinched and stood in front of Paps protectively.

 **"fuck... paps. i want you to slowly walk towards the machine. press the blue button and hop through the portal."** Red whispered, facing his brother. Paps nodded and backed up.

 **"h-hey boss. long time no see..."** Boss stood completely still, staring at Red. The short skeleton shifted nervously and flinched when he heard the pop of the portal opening.

**"i... i can't do it... boss... i just wanted to come to say goodbye. i hope your life is easier now without me."** Red turned and took Pap's hand. The taller looked surprised but nodded and they stepped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> So.... This is actually it... The last chapter. Thank you all....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hahaha! Just kidding. I'm going to continue this but I'm going to take a four week long break. School is really much right now and I'd like to get a headstart on season two since I always write zigzaggy or whatever you call it. I write the furst chapter, then the fifth and so on... 
> 
> I actually listened to a song playlist with sad songs. I hope it was worth it... Did you cry? I'm curious...  
> https://strawpoll.com/32a8yzr  
> Copy and paste the link and answer the question please. If there are many people wanting the sequel I will probably try to get it done quicker. ^^
> 
> Well...
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> My Tumblr is  
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com  
> if anyone is interested. I made a thing called fanfiction news and well... It's pretty much news on my fanfictions...  
> This will probably be very helpful because if I decide to upload a chapter before the four weeks are over I'll tell you so on my Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheh. I don't regret nothing.


End file.
